


Pain And Confessions

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: M/M, bubby coomer and tommy have small roles, frenrey is good shit, this breaks canon, this is abt benrey and gordon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Gordon steps away from the Science Team to catch his breath, and has to deal with an all too familiar face.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Kudos: 54





	Pain And Confessions

Another peeper puppy down and one step closer to the Lambda Lab, Gordon was getting frustrated. Tommy was close behind, talking his ear off about, uh, something. Admittedly, Gordon stopped listening a while ago. Coomer and Bubby split off about an hour ago, looking for a faster way to the lab, so the two were alone. Or so they hoped, the last thing they needed was to run into Forzen again, or anyone like him, for that matter.

"Look, Mister Freeman!" Tommy suddenly cheered, grabbing Gordon's shoulder and pointing ahead of them. Large paint on the wall directed them to the Lambda Lab, right ahead. 

"Finally." Gordon groaned. The two picked up their pace and rushed inside. There, they found Coomer and Bubby, sitting back and chatting with a new face. Gordon huffed. "Guys, you got here first! Why didn't you tell us? We nearly got killed by a pack of peeper puppies!"

Bubby frowned. "We're sorry, Gordon. We were going to call you, but then we realized neither of us have a phone."

"Oh…" Gordon sighed. "Yeah, okay, I probably should've checked to see if we could've even called each other before we split up."

"You're a dumbass, Gordon!" Coomer cheerily replied. 

"Thanks." Gordon sneered. "God, I need a break."

He went to lean against the wall, but hit his stump arm and let out a sharp hiss, recoiling and stepping back.

"You know what, I'm going to sit outside for a second. You guys figure out the next step to escape this shithole, I'm going to-- I don't know-- smoke or something, I don't even have cigarettes-- I don't smoke!"

Gordon practically ran from the room, taking cover in a hole in the wall. He leaned back against the wall and slid down, sitting down. He hugged his arm close and held back a sob. Now is not the time to start crying, the Science Team needs him and he needs to get out. He can cry when he gets home-- if?-- no, when.

"Where's your friends?" Suddenly asked a familiar voice.

Gordon groaned. "Fuck off, Benrey. I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"I'm just trying to be nice." Benrey mumbled, sitting down across from Gordon, still safely hidden away in the hole in the wall.

"Pfft, you and nice go together like a bullet and a brain."

Benrey smirked. "Sounds like a great combo to me."

"Of course it does, you're… you."

"You like it, though."

"No, I don't."

"It's a great me, you're just jealous."

Benrey leaned back and propped one leg of his up on the other, Gordon could just barely see his yellow eyes. Benrey let out a chuckle and closed his eyes, then started to hum. Small blue and pink balls started to form in the air around his head, drifting around him like flowers on a pond. 

"What the hell is this now?" Gordon complained, trying to swat at a ball that floated close to him. 

Benrey opened his eyes and moved his legs, leaned forward and close to the scientist. "Pink to blue, means I'm trying to help you."

"Help? Bullsh--"

Gordon was cut off by Benrey reaching out and grabbing onto his hurt arm, squeezing tightly. All the pink and blue balls suddenly flew into the bloody stump and Gordon let out a shocked cry, expecting more pain. Instead, all of the pain disappeared. His hand wasn't back, but it didn't hurt anymore. Benrey let go and Gordon slowly pulled back, looking over his arm.

"What the-- how did--?"

"I'm not a bad guy, like you seem to think." Benrey said, his voice unusually soft and quiet. "I just want to help, to be your friend."

Gordon narrowed his eyes. "Heh, you? All you've done is be a massive pain in my ass, and now you're trying to be my friend?"

"Yeah." 

"At least you're blunt."

"Blunt?" Benrey asked, smirking as he lifted a hand and revealed a joint.

"Where did you get that? Also no, there is way too much going on right now to get high." 

Benrey shrugged and tossed the joint to the side, it seemed to disappear into the ground under him.

They were silent for a moment before Gordon sighed angrily. "Okay, what's going on?"

Benrey shrugged. "You mean like… here? 'Cause I think you would know. You're kind of living through it, Gordon."

The scientist shuddered. Something about Benrey saying his name was… Weird. Probably because he never uses it, but, something else felt strange about it. Something about the way he said it sounded right, as if Benrey were the only person to ever say it correctly.

"I mean with you." Gordon clarified. "You're-- you're not killing anyone right now, or talking about passports or PlayStations."

Benrey nodded. "Yeah."

"A-and, you're being nice, for fuck's sake. That's new!"

"Yeah."

"Argh, god! Enough yeahs, give me a real answer! Even if it's a lie just not this."

"What do you want, then? Truth or lie?"

Gordon rolled his eyes. "Ugh, I guess truth. It's not like anything you can say can make this day worse."

Benrey hesitated, then answered quite simply. "I'm in love with you, Gordon."

"Yeah righ-- wait, what?" Gordon sputtered, leaning forward with wide eyes. "I said the truth, Benrey, what the hell was that?"

"It was the truth." Benrey said, leaning forward himself.

Gordon noticed how close Benrey leaned in and gulped. "You--... You've got to be fucking with me."

"Nope." Benrey said, a toothy grin crawling over his face. He then closed the gap and kissed Gordon; just a small peck but enough to make the scientist freeze. Benrey pulled back and laughed at his shocked face.

Gordon then heard a door open and Tommy yell for him. He glanced back for a second but quickly turned back to Benrey-- but he was gone already, vanished into thin air again. 

"Oh, I am going to kill that bastard when I next see him." Gordon muttered to himself as he jumped to his feet and dusted himself off. But deep down, he didn't think he could bring himself to hurt the guy. Maybe Benrey was just growing on him, or maybe it was more. Either way, Gordon didn't have the time to think about it now.


End file.
